The Fears And Phobias Of Our Chaotic World
by Ze Awesome Prussian
Summary: This multi story idea is a bunch of fluffy stuff. Basically, I gave a lot of the countries different fears. For example, America is afraid of the dark, Romano is afraid of heights,Prussia is afraid of the dentist, and so on. Please give me some suggestions for what I should do for Russia, China, and Italy. I do not own hetalia, or its characters. Enjoy!


Hi, people's! I know I should be working on my other fanfics, but this was a great idea and I had time to type it up,so here you go! P.S. this is meant as more as brotherly fluff.

The fears and phobias of our chaotic world:  
Chapter 1: that's a coat, not a zombie

"Wooh, yeah, take that Britain!" "Well, of course you beat me. I haven't played this since you invited me over last time! I'm not the one burning out my eyeballs out with video games." America and Britain were fighting once again. America had invited the Brit over for some video gaming because he got bored. Being the kind of person/country he is, Arthur reluctantly accepted. After all who was he to refuse an invitation from his younger brother? Well anyways, Britain had just lost another round of Halo, and was getting rather ticked. I mean, seriously, it was just a game. Alfred didn't have to yell at the top of his lungs every time he beat up something by twidling his thumbs(which was admittedly about every five seconds) .

"One more round!" "No, you can do it by yourself, I'm going to make some tea." "... fine. Just don't burn my oven." England spluttered angrily." H-how would I even do that?!" "With your cooking 'skillz' it's not that hard." Shaking his head and mumbling curses in the name of Dumbledora the explorer, the highly skilled cook left the room.

While Arthur went to go make tea, Alfred went on with another round of his awesome game. His thumbs flew, and just as he was about to shoot something else, there was a crash outside, which was followed by a flickering of the lights, and then an all out darkness. After letting out a very manly squeal, Alfred tried to calm down. 'Its just the dark, it's just the dark.' "Ow! Bloody friggin' furniture! America, where are you?" "H-here." Fumbling through the dark, and stunning his toes multiple times, the former empire made his way to the colony he had raised." America, do you know where some flashlights are? America?" Britain noticed America shaking slightly, and how tightly he was clutching the remote.

"Are you still afraid of the dark?" As a kid, Alfred had been pretty afraid of the dark., always assuming that a stuffy was a rabid animal, and that a lamp was slenderman." N-no,way, dude" America said shakily, looking around the room with frantic eyes before panicking completely. "HOLY MCSHIZZLE, ITS A FREAKIN' ZOMBIE!" Alfred screamed while his older brother looked on with both amusement and annoyance as he walked up to the so-called 'zombie'. "No, don't, it will eat your brain! "Britain sighed in exasperation. "Its a bloody jumper, not a zombie, you test!" "That's a coat." "Says the one who thought it was a zombie." "Hey,it did look like One. Don't try to deny it." Arthur simply rolled his eyes. "So, where are the flashlights?" He heard a whimper beside him. "I-I don't k-know. I think most of them are out of batteries anyways." He shook with fear, but being the hero, he tried to calm down. "America, are you okay?" "Y-yeah, sure dude," he said, trying yet again to mask the fear. The wind picked up and made a tree branch scrape against the house. America jumped a foot, and nearly landed on Britain's arms. The wind howled, and he clutched his brother tightly, and whimpered again. Britain so guru ed, and looked sympathetically at his brother. "Its okay, it's just a blackout. The lights should be back on in the morning. I had no idea you were still scared of the dark." He held America closely. "Y-you won't tell anybody, will you?" Although shadows covered his face, Britain's smile was easily seen by America. "Of course not. Come here," he opened his arms and America squeezed him tightly as the lights flicked. Arthur held him like he had when America was a colony. A snore made its way to the Brit's ears. He smiled, thankful that even now, he was still needed I n his little brother's life.


End file.
